12 Minutes
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Bizzy Buzzy Bee
Summary: Clary gets sick and gets some...interesting results! Rated T for The Teens. I'm bad at summary's sorry


Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the fabulous, beautiful characters!

Jace and Clary are not married, they are 25, and even though it doesn't mention any shadowhunting, it is set in that world.

...

Clary hugged her stomach and rolled off the couch.

'Feeling any better?' Jace asked, sitting himself on the couch behind her.

Clary shook her head and leaned on Jace's legs.

Jace picked Clary up in his arms. 'Ill call Iz, maybe she can help'

Clary looked up at him. 'Help with what'

Jace sat Clary down on the bed and gestured with his hands. 'Your girl problems'

Despite not feeling well, Clary laughed, and then winced.

'Don't make me laugh' She pulled the bed cover up around her

Jace leaned and kissed her forehead. 'Ill go ring Izzy'

...

Jace opened the door to see Isabelle standing there.

And Simon

'I didn't tell you to bring him' Jace said, closing the door behind them, confused.

'You didn't tell me not to bring him' Isabelle countered.

Jace smirked 'Fair point'

Simon flung himself into an armchair and turned on the TV.

'Make your self at home' Jace muttered. Simon smiled. 'Oh, I will'

Isabelle rolled her eyes. 'Where is she?'

Jace flicked his head towards the bedroom and started talking with Simon.

...

'How you felling?' Isabelle asked, walking into the room.

All she got as a reply was a mumble from Clary, who was lying face down on a pillow.

'It cant be that bad, can it?" Isabelle asked, sitting down on the bed

Clary sighed, and sat up 'It feels like its getting worse every minute.'

Iz gave Clary a knowing look, and Clary glared at her

'No' Clary said, before Iz said anything.

'Clary, it could be serious. You know it could be'

Clary groaned. 'I know I know, I just..'

'You never told Jace, did you?' Isabelle questioned.

Clary looked guilty. 'Not...exactly..'

'Clary!' Isabelle complained. 'You could have died!'

'Died?' Jace asked from the hallway, his voice like a ghost

He looked between Isabelle and Clary, who both sat there in shock.

'...Died?' He repeated.

Isabelle got over her shock and started panicking

'It really wasn't that bad Jace, I mean, not really, I was exaggerating, a bit, maybe not but I mean it was ages ago and shes fine now.. well kind of sort of fine..'

Jace held up his hand to stop her talking

'Clary?' He asked, hesitance in his voice

Clary just stared at him, blank.

Jace picked a pillow up off the chair near the door, and chucked it lightly at Clary.

She barely even flinched.

Isabelle got off the bed and left, whispering something in Jace's ear before she did.

He sat down next to Clary and took her hands from her lap.

'Please tell me what happened, Clary, I'm worried!'

Clary looked up at him. 'It was about two years ago now, and I had bad stomach pains. Sort of like this, and Iz took me to the doctors, and it was a stomach ulcer'

Jace gritted his teeth. 'And?'

'And I caught it just before it got bad and it went away without surgery' Clary finished

Jace looked at her expectantly. 'And?'

'And what?' Clary asked

Jace blinked at her 'Seriously? And why-didn't-you-tell-me'

Clary scrunched up her nose 'Oh. Right'

Jace rolled his eyes

'I know you freak out with medical stuff, so seeing as I caught it before it got serious, you didn't need to know.'

Jace sighed. 'Fair point. I still wish you would have told me'

'So you could freak out if it happened again?'

'Like now?' Jace countered.

Clary gripped Jace's hand. 'Exactly like now'

'Its getting worse, isn't it?' Jace questioned. Clary nodded.

Simon was standing in the door way. 'You're going to the hospital Clary'

She groaned, maybe from pain, or the suggestion of the hospital, but either way Jace picked her up.

'Simon go open the doors of my car please' Jace said as the three of them went outside.

Jace loaded Clary into the back seat and Simon slid in next to her.

He went back to get the car keys, and then got into the drivers seat.

He started pulling out of the driveway. 'Isabelle is packing you a bag. She will meet us there.'

Clary closed her eyes and laid down across the back seat, resting her head on Simon s lap.

Simon played with her hair. 'The hospitals not too far' He said, as Clary bit down on her lip.

Clary didn't move as they pulled into the parking lot.

Simon shuffled out as Jace carried Clary inside the empty A and E.

Simon went up to the lady at the counter, who looked bored.

She looked up at the three of them. 'Name'

'My name?' Simon asked. Jace rolled his eyes

'The name of the person being admitted, preferably'

Simon coughed. 'Oh. Yeah. Right. Clarissa Fray'

The women typed on her computer. 'Right this way, miss Fray'

Clary groan from Jace's arms as they set off down the hallway.

The lady led them into a room on the right, and Jace sat Clary down on the bed.

'The nurse will be hear soon' She said, closing the door behind her.

...

Jace sat with Clary on the bed, stroking her hair, and Simon sat on a chair in the corner of the room, eating gummy bears he bought from the vending machine down the hall.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse with short brown hair walked in.

'Clarissa?' She asked, looking at Simon sitting in the corner.

Simon looked up with a handful of gummy bears in his mouth, and pointed to Clary and Jace on the bed.

'Oh of course sorry' The nurse said, laughing to herself. 'I'm Jamie.'

Clary sat up and leaned against Jace. 'Hi' She tried for a weak smile.

Simon stood up. 'I'm gonna go see if Izzy's here'

Simon left and the nurse started checking Clary and asking questions.

'Symptoms?' She asked.

'Stomach pains. Unbearable stomach pains'

'How long have you had these pains for?'

'Since last night'

'Your file says you had a stomach ulcer two years ago, yes?'

Clary nodded.

'Was surgery needed?'

She shook her head

'Clarissa would you go put on a hospital gown for me? There is one in the bathroom. I just need to do a pelvic exam'

Clary nodded and went to put on the gown, emerging from the bathroom a few minutes later.

After the pelvic exam, the nurse then pulled out a stethoscope

Suddenly, she looked confused.

'Is something wrong?' Clary asked, worried.

'Not wrong...exactly'

Clary inhaled sharply. 'What do you mean.'

'Just stay calm, I'm going to get another doctor' The nurse got up

'Wait!' Clary called, but the nurse was already gone.

'I'm sure its nothing' Jace said, kissing the top of her head, but Clary could tell he was freaking out as well.

The nurse came back a few minutes later, bringing with her a doctor and another nurse.

'Hi, Miss Fray, I'm Doctor Barnes, and this is Maria' He gestured to the other nurse. 'I have a few questions for you'

Clary laced her fingers with Jace's and nodded.

'When was the last time you drunk alcohol?'

Clary thought. 'Since I was 16 or 17. I'm allergic.'

The doctor nodded and scribbled on his notepad

'Do you smoke?'

Clary shook her head.

Doctor Barnes smiled at her and went to talk to Jamie.

The other nurse, Maria, watched Clary grip Jace's hand as the pain got worse.

'Excuse me' Jace said, catching the attention of everyone in the room. 'Can someone please tell us what is happening?'

Doctor Barnes turned to look at Jamie. 'You didn't tell them?'

The nurse looked sheepish. 'I wanted to let you know first. I didn't want to freak them out'

'Freak us out with what?' Jace asked, his tone becoming more panicky by the second.

Jamie ushered Jace off the hospital bed as Maria unplugged all the machines connected to it

Jamie looked at Barnes. 'Shes already 9.5.'

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. 'And you know this how?'

Jamie shrugged. 'I did a pelvic exam.' She looked at her watch. 'Anyways, I'd say we have about twelve minutes'

'Twelve minutes until what?!' Jace asked, his voice higher than normal

Doctor Barnes looked at Clary, who looked just as worried as Jace sounded.

'Twelve minutes until you have a baby, Miss Fray'

...

Clary almost laughed, until she noticed how dead serious the doctor was.

'What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant?'

'Well, you are, actually. Have been for almost nine months' The doctor mused.

'But I haven't had any symptoms! I've still gotten my period!'

'Your on birth control, yes? Your periods have been, somewhat, irregular?'

Clary nodded.

'If you get pregnant on birth control, which you absolutely can' He looked between Jace and Clary accusingly 'you may still get light bleeding, which you may mistake for your period'

Clary stared at him, her mouth slightly open. 'But, I haven't gained any weight?'

'That can happen as well, especially in busy young women who do a lot of training and exercising'

Clary bit her lip, knowing for a fact she had been doing a lot of Shadowhunter training in the last year.

'But..I cant be pregnant!..' she cried out, even though all the signed pointed to it.

The doctor smiled at her. 'Ill give you two a few minutes alone.'

He motioned to the nurses, and they left the room.

'Oh my god' Clary muttered, and looked at Jace, who was staring blankly at the wall

'A baby' He mumbled, mostly to himself, then louder. 'A baby' His gaze flicked to Clary, and a grin broke out across his face.

Clary, who was still in shock, smiled back weakly.

Jace leaned in and kissed her, and then pulled away, a now panicked look on his face.

'Oh god. We aren't prepared for a baby! How is everyone going to react? Oh god!' He started pacing the room, but didn't get very far, as Clary grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to her.

'Jace. I am less than 10 minutes away from giving birth. That's not our biggest problem.'

Jace raised an eyebrow. 'Its not?'

'We are about to have a living breathing human child on our hands.' Clary took a deep breath.

'Its our living breathing human child though' Jace said, swinging his mood back to completely shocked and excited.

'And our living breathing human child is going to need a name' Clary said, as the doctor and nurses re-entered the room

'Ready?' Maria asked. Clary shook her head, and Maria laughed, as they started pushing Clary and the hospital bed down the hallways to the delivery room.

Jace walked along side. 'For a girl, Ive always liked Mckenna?'

Clary thought about it. 'Yeah, I like it'

'That was surprisingly easy' Jace said, and Clary glared at him

Jace ignored the glares. 'For a boy, I thought of Tyler?'

Clary screwed up her face as they pushed her into the delivery room, because of both the name and the increasing stomach pain.

'Um, how about Hunter?' Jace asked

Clary shook her head.

'Matthew..?' Jace strung out the word for as long as he could.

Clary sighed. 'No. Get out your phone. Google names.'

Jace unlocked his phone. 'Don't you have any ideas?'

'I like the name Brendan.'

Jace's gaze flicked to her, ignored her suggestion completely, and scrolled through a baby name website.

'How about Charlie?'

Clary wrinkled her nose

The nurses milled around Clary and Jace, getting ready for the birth.

'Toby?'

'No'

'Ethan?'

'No'

'Lucas?'

'No'

'Lancealot'

'Jace be real'

'Sorry'

Doctor Barnes looked between the two of them like a tennis match. 'You are both seemingly calm about this'

Jace's eyes grew wide. 'I'm really not calm, but I'm glad I look it'

Clary rolled her eyes. 'Says the one that doesn't have to give birth with no preparation whatsoever'

Barnes smiled. 'Better pick a name soon, You'll be starting in a minute.'

Jace looked at Clary in alarm. 'I don't care, you choose a name' He shoved the phone at her.

'Drama queen' Clary muttered, and scrolled through the list

'How about Noah?' She asked

'That's great!'

'Really?'

'No I hate the name Noah. Next'

Clary shot him a death look. 'Your not helpful'

Jace grabbed her hand and kissed it 'When am I ever helpful?'

Clary huffed her breath and kept scrolling.

'Ryland?'

Jace looked thoughtful. 'Yeah. I like that actually'

Clary looked the phone and handed it back to him. 'Thank God'

Doctor Barnes sat down at the end of the bed. 'Ready?' He asked.

'Not really' Clary replied.

Jace squeezed her hand. 'You'll be fine. I love you'

'Now, I do have to tell you that it usually takes half an hour or more to give birth, but seeing as you've had barely any pain, you should be pretty quick.'

Clary nodded, determination in her eyes.

Jace kissed the top of her head.

Jamie took Clary's other hand. 'When you get the next pain, basically, push for 10 seconds, and then relax, OK?'

Clary bit her lip and nodded.

When the pain came, Clary did exactly as she was told.

She could faintly hear Jace and the two nurses giving her encouragement, but she was more focused on what she had to do

After ten seconds she collapsed against the pillows and groaned.

'You did great' Jace said, smiling down at her.

'OK, get ready again' Maria said, who was standing beside Doctor Barnes.

Clary took a deep breath and pushed again, almost crushing Jaces hand as she did so.

'I can see the babies head!' Barnes exclaimed.

Clary rested, panting, as Jace released his hand from her grip and shook it.

'One or two more, and we should be done' Maria said.

Clary gripped Jace's hand again. 'I'm not sorry if i break it'

Jace didn't respond

'Ready?' the doctor asked.

Clary twisted Jace's hand, crushing it with all the strength she had.

And then the room was filled with a cry.

Clary rested against the pillows, relieved.

'Congratulations, Miss Fray. You have a healthy baby boy'

Jace kissed the top of Clary's head. 'Oh my god, Clary. Im a father' He bit his lip as tears of utter joy rolled down his face

Less than a minute later, Clary had her son in her arms, freshly cleaned and wrapped in a blue blanket.

She moved over and Jace sat down next to her, as they both looked down at their new son

'How did we not know?' Clary laughed softly, tears of happiness roller down her cheeks.

Jace shook his head in disbelief. 'I have no idea, but we make a pretty good son'

Clary nodded in agreement, and then realized something

'Jace we need a middle name' Clary said, tearing her gaze away from her son and looking at her husband.

'Ryland...William Herondale' Jace said, choosing the middle name off his ancestor Jem had told him a lot about.

Clary smiled 'Perfect'

'Iz and Simon are probably worried sick about you' Jace said

'Better go tell them what happened. God, how do we explain this'

Jace chuckled. 'How about we show them? Ill go grab them' He kissed Clary's temple and left.

...

He got the waiting room, to see Simon pacing and Isabelle chewing her fingernails

Isabelle spotted Jace first, and got up from her seat, rushing across to him, Simon following.

'How is she? Is she OK?'

Jace stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself. 'Yeah. Shes fine, to a certain degree'

Isabelle's eyebrows scrunched together. 'Jace this is no time for jokes, is she OK?'

Jace bit his lip and smiled. 'Just, follow me and see for yourself. Its kinda of hard to explain.'

Simon and Isabelle shared equally confused expressions, but followed Jace down a few corridors.

When they stood outside the door that Clary was behind, Jace raised a finger to his lips. 'You gotta be quiet, OK?'

Still extremely confused, they both nodded and Jace opened the door, to were Clary was sitting on the bed, cradling her less than an hour old son.

And Isabelle lost her shit.

'What the hell!' She yelled. Jace shushed her, an she yelled it again, much quieter this time.

Clary looked at her sheepishly as Jace sat next to her.

'Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!' Isabelle ranted.

'Because I didn't know, myself until 15 minutes ago.' Clary bit her lip, and looked at Simon, who stared back at her blankly.

'Clary where did you get that baby?' He asked, seemingly not having listened to the conversation Isabelle and Clary just had.

'Apparently, I made it about 9 months ago' She smiled

Jace smirked. 'I helped.'

Simon almost gagged. 'OK. I don't want to know. Congratulations, I guess?'

Isabelle sat herself down in an armchair. 'This whole thing is like a really bad reality TV show' she sighed.

'The "I didn't know I was going to be a parent until 12 minutes before I gave birth" show?' Clary questioned.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. 'So..anyways, whats his name?' Simon asked, sitting in another arm chair next to Isabelle

'Ryland William Herondale' Jace told them.

'Can we hold him?' Simon asked, and Clary nodded, handing him over to them.

While Simon was holding him, Ryland decided to open his eyes, which were a stunning golden color

'Well, hes your baby' Simon said to Jace, who grinned.

...

In the 48 hours before they were allowed back home, Jace and Clary had some very confused, but delighted visitors

Alec and Magnus, Maryse,Robert and Max, Jocelyn and Luke, Maia and Jordan, and many others.

Jace sat Ryland down in his crib (which Isabelle and Simon had bought for them)

'We are going to need to paint the room' Clary said, looking around at the plain white walls of what was a spare room just days before.

'I guess Ill leave that up to you' He kissed her forehead.

'Isn't it funny how our life changed in just 12 minutes?' She asked, gazing down at her son, sleeping peacefully.

'It was a good change though' Jace smiled

Clary laughed softly. 'You wont be saying that when he wakes you up every night'

Jace sighed. 'I wish you wouldn't remind me.'

...

Well. That was eventful!

I got the idea for this cause I've always wondered how people can be pregnant and not know it.

I researched it but if anything is incorrect let me know!

Also, if you think the actual birth was way too quick, my mum had a less-than-2-minutes birth

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Please review and maybe check out my other story? Thanks!


End file.
